shackletonlodgefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Gundelach
'Thomas Dimitri Gundelach '(born 19th January 1933 in Berlin, Germany) is the main character in Shackleton Lodge. Thomas is the only son of Ralph Gundelach and Johanna Falkenrath. Biography Early life (1933 - 1938) Thomas was born on 19th January 1933 in Berlin, Germany to Ralph and Johanna Gundelach. Thomas was raised in the family home situated in a Jewish community. Soon after Thomas' birth, his mother got post-natal depression which lasted just short of a year. Thomas' father, Ralph suffered greatly from alcoholism which left him in no fit state to look after his children. Thomas was subsequently raised and looked after by his elder sister, Steffi with the occasional help from his uncle Fabian, aunt Wilda and his cousins Friedrich and Fuller. From a young age, Thomas grew very close to his sister, Steffi. Kristallnacht (9th November 1938) On the night of Kristallnacht, 9th November 1938, the entire Gundelach family were gathered over at Ralph and Johanna's house, which was situated just above the family business, Gundelach Saddlery. Kindertransport to Britain (2nd December 1938) ... Shackleton Lodge (4th December 1938 - 2nd May 1939) ... Steffi's Death and Aftermath (2nd May 1939) ... Adoption (July 1939) After his sister, Steffi died, Thomas was left distraught. His entire family were dead and had nobody to look after him. Whilst Steffi lay dying, she spoke her final words to George, the man she was in love with. Steffi told George to promise her that he would look after Thomas, and he gave her his word. George subsequently adopts Thomas and his friend, another orphan at the lodge, Oliver Knuckles. As the war wages on, George builds a small cottage on the outskirts of town for them all to live in. Education (August 1939 - September 1953) Primary ... High School ... University ... 21st Birthday and Visit to Germany (1954) On Thomas' 21st birthday, his adoptive-father, George, gives him a letter. Written on the envelope was 'To my dearest brother on his 21st birthday. May you have many more happy and healthy years to come. I love you Tom. Much love, your sister, Steffi'. Unbeknownst to him, Steffi had given the letter to George some time before she died. The letter holds detailed descriptions of childhood memories they had together when Thomas was too young to remember, but some he can just recall. Enclosed in the envelope is a picture of Steffi holding Thomas in her arms, both of them smiling happily back home in Germany. Written on the back of the photo is two words; never forget. After receiving the letter, Thomas decides to go back to Berlin to visit the place he grew up. The experience is very emotional for him. He walks past the old family house, the building completely redeveloped since the war. Thomas opens the front door of the new shop below their house, but he can't walk in. The memories are too painful for him. Thomas then decides to visit Frank's house, no idea if he was still alive or not. He knocks on the door and a beautiful woman answers the door - Frank's granddaughter, Hetti. Thomas instantly falls in love with her. Thomas then sees Frank sitting in his armchair, looking frail, but his face lights up the moment he sees Thomas' face. Their reunion is emotional. Marriage (1955-present) Soon after meeting Frank von Grimmelhausen's granddaughter, Hetti, Thomas falls in love with her. It is on the 17th of February 1955, Steffi's birthday, that he proposes to Hetti. She accepts his proposal and they marry 2 years later on the Isle of Skye, Scotland. Oliver is Thomas' best man. The couple both then decide to focus on their careers before having a family. Hetti becomes a nurse whilst Thomas reopens the family saddlery in Berlin. They both are very successful in their careers, but in early in 1960, the couple decide they needed a new start so they decide to move to Edinburgh, Scotland. Hetti invites Frank to come and stay with them, and he accepts. In late 1960, Thomas and Hetti decide that they wanted to try for children, and in early 1962, Hetti gives birth to their daughter, Skye Stefanie Gundelach. Five years later, in 1967, Hetti gives birth to their twin sons, George Oliver Gundelach and Sebastian Kyland Gundelach. Three weeks after the twins 2nd birthday, Hetti discovers that she is pregnant once again, but that very same day, Frank passes away in his sleep, leaving Hetti and Thomas heartbroken. In the summer of 1970, Hetti gives birth to a son, Frank Wolfram Gundelach, who she names after her grandfather. George's Death ... Relationships Family Ralph Gundelach ... Johanna Falkenrath ... Stefanie Gundelach ... Fabian Gundelach ... Wilda Fuchs ... Friedrich Gundelach ... Fuller Gundelach ... Henrietta von Grimmelhausen ... Skye Gundelach ... Arran Mallory ... Robbie Mallory ... Other significant relationships Frank von Grimmelhausen ... Ebenezer Finch ... Oliver Knuckles ... George Shackleton ... Eugene Maule ... Billy Finlay-Scott ... Harry Fawkes/ Jens Wolfgang ... Etymology * Gundelach surname is derived from 'Gundlach', which itself derived from Old High German meaning 'war' and 'tournament'. * The author first heard of the name 'Gundelach' on the Australian drama series, Secrets & Lies. She loved the name and decided to use it as the family surname. * Thomas means twins. This is significant as Thomas becomes a father to twin boys later in life, George and Sebastian. * Thomas is a name that runs in the authors' family. * The middle name, Dimitri derived from the character of the same name from the 1997 animated film, Anastasia. * Thomas' birthday, 19th January is actually the same as Jenson Button, the author's favourite Formula 1 driver. Category:1933 births Category:German individuals Category:Gundelach family Category:Males Category:Married individuals Category:Shackleton family Category:Von Grimmelhausen family Category:Shackleton Lodge residents Category:Kristallnacht survivors Category:Jewish Category:Evacuees Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Born in Germany Category:Kindertransport evacuees Category:Born in January